Although computer networks have become relatively common both in office and in home networking environments, such networks are typically fairly sophisticated and require significant processing power, electrical power, and infrastructure to work well. Some networking applications do not require so robust a network environment, but can benefit from the ability to provide electronic communications between devices.
One such example is the Bluetooth technology that enables a cell phone user to associate and use an earpiece in what is sometimes referred to a personal area network or PAN. Another example is a mesh network, in which a number of devices work together to form a mesh, such that data can be sent from a source device to a destination device via other devices in the mesh network.
Mesh networks often include multiple links from a network node to other network nodes nearby, and can thereby provide routing around broken links or paths by discovering other routes through the mesh to a destination node. New nodes to a mesh network are typically able to automatically discover the mesh network when they are activated in the vicinity of a compatible mesh network, and can easily join the network.
Mesh networks are typically made up of network nodes that are not mobile, and so link quality and reliability is relatively slow to change. Most applications of mesh networks rely on radio frequency communications to transfer data between network nodes, as running cables between nodes defeats somewhat the intended ease of installation and use of mesh network devices.
Mesh network device installations often have multiple networks deployed in remote locations, and are managed from a central location or server. The central location computer might have knowledge of what devices are within each of the mesh networks under management, but typically does not have direct access to the networks or knowledge of the mesh network addressing scheme. For example, a mesh network controller might monitor an array of temperature and humidity sensors in a warehouse, but will not know the ZigBee network address of a particular sensor in a ZigBee mesh network.
There exists a need to provide wireless mesh network technology that addresses factors such communication with various mesh network nodes.